El Caballero del Bosque
by BlackCullen
Summary: *OS Navideño* Un joven que se aleja de su tierra para servir en el reino de Aro I. En su lucha por los caminos se encuentra con la tierna e inocente Isabella quién se esfuerza día a día por tratar de comunicarse. ¿Podrá el amor tener sus frutos? OCC.


Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama de la historia es mía al igual que el nombre de Notherland y su ambientación. Prohibida la copia, historia registrada. OCC.

"**El Caballero del Bosque"**

El frío caía sobre todo el país de Notherland. Lejos de allí había un conjunto de aldeas aledañas al castillo del Rey en las cuales residen muchos de los trabajadores del mismo. Estos eran felices dentro de sus capacidades y espacio, vivían los padres y sus numerosos hijos, más los padres de los primeros si es que se encontraban con vida.

Ahí en una de aquellas aldeas, la más cercana al castillo, vivía la familia Swan. Dicha estaba constituida por el jefe de familia, el herrero Charles Swan junto a su esposa Renée y su única hija, la pequeña Isabella. Día a día trabajaban esposa ayudando al herrero e hija ayudando en las labores del hogar quién desde su tierna infancia ya preparaba los bollos que tanto degustaba su padre con gran facilidad.

En tiempos difíciles Charles debía recurrir a la unión de todos los herreros del sector para fabricar el armamento suficiente para los soldados que debían acudir a la guerra en las fronteras u otros países lejanos dejando así de lado muchos días en el descuido su humilde hogar y a su vez en un cierto desamparo a Renée e Isabella.

Los soldados ya eran familiares para la pequeña Isabella, quien llevaba viéndolos desde sus primeros años de vida. Con el trascurso del tiempo mucha sangre inocente fue derramada y a los ojos de la pequeña esto causaba gran dolor. Sentía en su alma culpa ya que no estaba en sus manos parar aquellos sucesos, no era capaz de comunicarles a sus padres sus opiniones y es que a pesar de los esfuerzos que realizaba su madre para que la pequeña aprendiera lo básico que era leer, escribir, sumar y restar, ella no lo hacía.

Muchas horas fueron utilizadas para ello, Renée descuidaba las labores del hogar para inculcarle a la pequeña la lectura previo conocimiento de las letras, más todos sus intentos eran frustrados. Su padre era el que mayor empeño le colocaba a la hora de los números, sin embargo sucedía lo mismo que con las letras, no daba resultado.

Poco a poco los años corrieron de prisa y la ya no tan pequeña Isabella se convirtió en una mujer de carácter dulce y tierno. Muchos de los hijos de los aldeanos ya se acercaban a ella quizás con la intención de tomarle la mano o robarle su primer beso, más ella se negaba y salía arrancando en las ocasiones en las cuales se le presentaba una situación así. Sus padres preocupados solo sacaban balbuceos de sus labios e impotentes al ver la situación trataban de alentar a la chica de que algún día podría comunicarse.

A las sombras de los árboles y sumergidas entre la espesura de un bosque colindante fue que ocurrió lo que ella tanto anhelada. Acaba de salir de su casa después de realizar bollos y preparar parte del almuerzo cuando Isabella partió con un viejo libro en sus manos obsequiado por uno de los aldeanos. Se sentó en el frío suelo y comenzó a ver el ejemplar; en la primera página podía leerse claramente "Abecedario".

–Abe-abe-ceee-da-da-ri-ri-o**– **musitó después de lo que le pareció una eternidad. De sus labios había salido la primera palabra que era expresada en su vida.

–Abece-da-rio**– **repitió mucho más segura de sí misma esta vez.

–Abecedario**– **finalmente aquella palabra ahora sonaba con total normalidad y seguridad. Para ella una persona totalmente analfabeta era un orgullo gigante el poder realizar este logro. En su mente repetía incansablemente la palabra para que no se le fuera a olvidar y se daba cuenta de que la recordaba con gran facilidad.

Con una gran lentitud mayor a la que ella esperaba comenzó a pasar las páginas, sin menospreciar los numerosos intentos fallidos que le conllevaban algunas palabras, puesto que descubrió que además del abecedario en su interior se encontraban muchas palabras siendo algunas reconocidas con gran facilidad para ella. Querer, esfuerzo, día, noche, horas, mamá, papá, aldea, reyes, hasta que por fin después de muchos practicar y susurrar suavemente pudo decir su nombre sin problemas su nombre, _"Isabella"._

Silenciosos fueron los días y ella no quería aún dar a conocer sus primeros logros a sus padres quiénes la miraban preocupados por el tiempo que se la pasaba sola en el bosque, temían por su seguridad o que ella fuera raptada por algún malhechor.

Un día mientras se encontraba en el bosque pudo ver que por uno de los caminos cercanos se acercaban al menos un centenar de caballos al galope. Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa en su interior, esperando para ver quiénes eran los que se asomaban. Pasaron frente a ella a quien no la vieron, por lo que se tranquilizó un poco y prosiguió con su lenta lectura.

–Ma-ri-po-sa. Maripo-sa. Mariposa. Cla-ri-vi-dente. Clarivi-dente. Clarividente**– **se encontraba leyendo palabras al azar cuando una voz la interrumpió.

–¿Qué hace una señorita como vos a estas horas en una bosque peligroso?** –** la voz era suave y un tanto tranquilizadora.

Isabella lentamente levantó sus ojos del libro y fue delicadamente levantándolos hasta fijar sus orbes en los del caballero que se encontraba en frente suyo. No podía distinguir demasiado puesto que la armadura de metal que portaba hacia su cara casi imperceptible, solamente destacaban dos hermosos pozos verdes.

El caballero que se encontraba enfrente era demasiado alto para su gusto por lo cual se levanto con cuidado del suelo. No creía que fuera capaz de herirla, pero recordaba los consejos de su madre quién le advertía que muchos de los soldados aparte de ser valerosos por luchar por el bien común, eran peligrosos si se encontraban en compañía de jóvenes solitarias.

Las manos del hombre se dirigieron a su cabeza para sacar el casco que la protegía dejando al descubierto la faz más hermosa que Isabella a sus juveniles 16 años pudo ver. Mechones cobrizos se encontraban ahora al aire libre, su tez pálida hacia mucho más notorio el color rojizo de sus labios y su sonrisa amable fue lo que enamoró de inmediato a Isabella.

–¿Quién eres vos caballero?** –.**

–Soy Edward Masen, a vuestro servicio gentil doncella**– **diciendo esto inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo en forma de reverencia.

Portaba lo que parecía un vestido corto del color de los bollos recién horneados por lo que sobraba un poco ya que se encontraba anudado en su cintura por una fuerte correa de cuero, acompañaba el atuendo unos pantaloncillos ajustados que se perdían en unos botines de piel clara. En su mano portaba una lanza con una filosa punta mientras que en su gemela mostraba un escudo con el emblema de la realeza de Notherland.

–¿Eres sol-sol-dado?** – **musitó tímidamente Isabella.

–Soy un vasallo del Rey Aro I, he conseguido su protección desde que abandoné mi tierra natal y a cambio le he ofrecido mis servicios militares en este gran reino**–.**

–¿Venías jun-junto a los de-demás soldados?¿Eres malo?** – **preguntó inocentemente la joven.

Una suave risa inundo el ambiente del bosque, cuando el joven dejo de mirar embobado a la doncella mencionó: **–**Venía junto a los de mi grupo, más he decidido abandonarlos ya que en la lejanía divise una doncella, en cuanto a vuestra segunda interrogante no soy malo, de cierta manera me preocupó que una joven anduviera en estos lados cuando ya la noche se avecina-.

–Estaba apren-aprendien-do algu-nas palabras**–.**

–¿No sabes leer?** –.**

–Me cuesta dema-demasiado algu-nas cosas aún, pero voy es-esforzándome todos los días un poco**–.**

–Te felicito pequeña, pero aún no me dices cómo te llamas**–.**

–Discul- disculpadme caba-caballero, me llamo Isabella Swan**–.**

–¿En dónde vives señorita Isabella?** –.**

–En la aldea cer-cercana al castillo, vivo con mi padre el he-herrero Charles y mi madre Renée, y tú, ¿dón-dónde vives?-.

–No tengo hogar por el momento, estoy recién de vuelta y debo buscar hospedaje en una posada para pasar las fiestas**–.**

–¿Qué fiestas?** –.**

–Hoy es Noche Buena Isabella, la fecha en la cual se intercambian regalos y se celebra el nacimiento de Jesucristo, ¿Acaso no sabías?** –.**

–¡Oh Claro! Pero en mi hogar hace años que ya no se ce-celebra dicha fiesta, mi padre dice que no posee los re-recursos ne-necesarios pero mi madre hace una cena es-especialpara la oca-sión**–.**

–Me parece muy gentil la actitud de vuestra madre**– **musitó de modo nostálgico el joven Edward.

–¿Os gustaría pasar la noche en mi hogar?** – **tímidamente la joven esperaba una respuesta.

Una increíble sonrisa mucho más grande que la anterior se posó en la boca del joven. Por muchos años pasaba esta festividad solo o en alguna taberna en compañía de otros jóvenes vasallos, pero esto no representaba nunca el calor del hogar dejado atrás ni mucho menos el servir a un reino tan lejano.

Caminaron lentamente a una distancia prudente hasta que llegaron a un hermoso caballo negro. El joven gentilmente ayudo a montar a la pequeña de lado para después montar atrás. "Azabache" galopaba feliz por entre los árboles del bosque mientras en su lomo portaba a una pareja de enamorados que pronto se confesarían.

Al llegar a la aldea y en específico al hogar de Isabella, el joven Edward bajó y ayudó a la pequeña a descender de "Azabache". Sus padres la esperaban en la puerta con ojos asombrados al ver que llegaba de vuelta de su paseo en compañía de un hombre con vestidura armada.

–Madre, padre…**– **musitó por primera vez delante de sus padres. De los ojos de ellos caían gruesas lágrimas reflejando toda su emoción y orgullo al ver que su hija única dejaba por fin de decir balbuceos y formaba sus primeras palabras.

–Hija por fin has hablado**– **dijo su padres, profundamente emocionado ya que de cierta forma se sentía culpable del estado de su hija.

–Padre, madre, hoy mi-mientras leía en el bosque me halló este va-vasallo y le he ofre-ofre-ci-ofrecido pasar la noche en el hogar**–.**

–Señores me presento, soy Edward Masen, vasallo del Rey Aro I y estoy a vuestro servicio**– **terminó diciendo con una reverencia.

Los señores Swan no pusieron queja alguna y dejaron entrar a ambos jóvenes al humilde hogar. La mesa de madera vieja se encontraba adornada solo por una vela en el medio y algunas ramas de pino fresco. Unos deliciosos bollos calientes, una sopa de verduras, pollo caliente y unas papas cocidas era el panorama para la cena navideña. Edward apenas podía creer la maravilla que se posaba encima de la mesa y ante sus ojos, su estomago gruño hambrientamente y ya degustaba el sabor de esa comida en su boca, pero algo lo interrumpió.

Se dirigió a su caballo que se encontraba afuera y fue por su bolso. La familia se movía por la estancia por lo que no se percataron de su salida. En un sector se encontraban unos hermosos calcetines de lana, decorados ampliamente con colores rojos y verdes. El joven miró para todos los lados y depositó en cada uno de los tres calcetines 5 monedas de oro, pero en el que decía Isabella dejo un pequeño libro.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas del joven Edward, relataba sus viajes y como dejo su tierra tan lejana. Isabella en su interior se encariñaba cada vez más de ese hombre que había confesado que tenía 25 años. En su corazón visualizaba un futuro junto a ese caballero que surgió de entre los árboles del bosque.

Un campanazo de la iglesia cercana anunció que era medianoche. Como de costumbre el señor Charles abrazó a su esposa Renée. El joven al ver que Isabella quedaba desprotegida de un abrazo se acercó temeroso a ella y la envolvió suavemente entre sus fuertes brazos. Su calor solo le hizo presagiar que aquella era la mujer con la cual deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.

Charles dejo de lado a su mujer para abrazar a su hija mientras que Renée abrazaba tímidamente a Edward. Entre risas y palabras de cariño acogieron al recién llegado como uno más de la familia, pero también le dieron gracias a Jesucristo por poder tener un año más de vida y el pan para comer.

–¡Vamos a ver nuestro calcetín!** – **señalo la señora Swan.

Todos fueron a ver sus calcetines. El primero en exclamar de alegría fue Charles, al encontrar las monedas miraba a todos lados y no encontraba una explicación, hasta que dio con la cálida mirada del forastero. La señora Swan admiro dentro de su bolsa y encontró la misma cantidad de monedas que su esposo, sus ojos también se dirigieron a los de Edward que ya a estas alturas se encontraba todo sonrojado.

Isabella estaba muy emocionada por los regalos brindados a sus padres y en silencio agradecía a Edward. Se dirigió a su calcetín y saco las monedas que habitaban en el, pero éste seguía pesado por lo que miró detenidamente y sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veían.

–¡Es hermoso!** – **dijo mientras examinada al detalle el libro que había entre sus manos, este era un ejemplar de tamaño pequeño de la "Biblia" traído desde la tierra en la cual vivía Edward antes. **–**Gracias**– **mencionó y fue a abrazar a su caballero del bosque.

–Quiero que sigas aprendiendo y me alegra que te esfuerces en aprender y superarte, si tú quieres, me gustaría enseñarte los números**–.**

–Gracias Edward**– ** dijo entre lágrimas la niña.

–No hay de que, te dije que de ahora en adelante estaría a tú servicio**–.**

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron más de lágrimas si esto fuera posible. Apretó el agarre en torno a la cintura de Edward. **–** Te quiero mi ca-caba-caballero del bosque**– **dijo en su pecho.

–Yo también te quiero Isabella, gracias por enseñarme lo que es la Noche Buena**– ** se separo un poco de su cuerpo y poco a poco bajo hacia su compañera, antes de juntar sus labios le pregunto **–¿**quieres ser mi esposa?** – **mencionó y antes de terminar ya había sido musitada la respuesta **–**¡Si Edward! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!** – ** los fuertes brazos de Edward tomaron con delicadeza su cintura y unió sus labios tiernamente.

Sus padres eran solo espectadores con sonrisas bailando en sus labios. Todo ese día había sido de sorpresas, su pequeña hija descansaba feliz en los brazos de un vasallo del rey y su futuro no podía pintar mejor. Esa sin duda fue la mejor de las Noche Buena de su vida, con la felicidad y el amor de por medio.

.

.

.

¡Happy New Year!

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. Bueno el día de año nuevo yo les traigo mi contribución navideña. Como pueden leer tiene una ambientación de la Edad Media. En lo que respecta al calcetín me basé en la historia de San Nicolás de Myra, en donde se relata que unas jóvenes solteras dejaron unos calcetines y el santo se deslizo por la chimenea y dejo unas monedas de oro para que el padre de ellas pudiera pagar la dote y así las hijas se pudieran casar.

Besos y mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año que se inicia.


End file.
